


Haku's night in Chains

by Warroc



Category: Utawarerumono | The One Being Sung
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warroc/pseuds/Warroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer- I do not own the Utawarerumono fandom nor do I make money from this.<br/>It's a hot night for Haku but it gets even hotter when his new-found servants show up! How will Haku enjoy his night in Chains?<br/>-WIP-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haku's night in Chains

It was a hot night, one of the hottest that summer, and Haku lay in bed wearing naught but his skin. A shaft of moonlight streamed through his open window, bathing his muscular form in dim light as he lay in bed hoping to catch a night breeze. Unable to sleep due to the sweltering heat, his mind turned to his odd situation. For what purpose had the Emperor gifted him those girls? While Anju had learned a valuable lesson from the incident, Haku didn’t think that warranted any gift, let alone a gift as great as the Kamunagi of Chains. He just could not fathom why they had been gifted to him over something as silly as pretending to rescue Anju from Nosuri. What was that old geezer thinking? Haku didn’t even know what the Kamunagi of Chains was supposed to be! While Uruuru and Saraana were indeed beautiful, he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do with them. Were they meant to be his slaves? That strange look in Ukon’s eyes as they left the Emperor’s presence…and the odd looks Kuon kept giving him; half-angry and half-wistful? Haku just couldn’t wrap his head around it. The whole situation it was just a pain…  
Haku’s internal musings were interrupted when the door quietly slid open. At the soft sound Haku scrambled to cover himself with his blanket while grasping for a knife at the same time. Who would be entering his room unannounced at this hour!? “Who’s there?” he called out struggling to see past the moonlight in his eyes.  
Two forms seeming materialized at the end of his bed. Both figures were feminine, about the same height. One’s skin shone like bronze, deep and rich, tantalizingly exotic and accented by white markings of the wrist and neck. The other was made of ivory, pale and pure, calling to mind freshly fallen and unspoiled snow. Black marks encircled her wrists and neck in a similar fashion as the other. Both had hair of platinum, which gleamed softly in the moonlight. The twins, Saraana and Uruuru, the Kamunagi of Chains themselves, stood naked at the end of Haku’s bed. “It is us,” they whispered in unison.  
“Wha… wha… what are you two doing here? I’m not wearing anything! And you two… your clothes!” Haku sputtered in surprise, dumbfounded.  
“Shhh!” Saraana’s darker form was now to his left, uncomfortably close. Her soft, high voice whispered. “We are here for you.”  
“To fulfill our duties,” Uruuru’s pale form was on his right, even closer than Saraana. Her low, sweet voice whispered.  
“Your duties…?” Haku had an inkling of where this situation was going, and had some very mixed feelings about it.  
“We will sleep with you now,” the Kamunagi of chains whispered in unison. Their normally emotionless faces cracked into twin seductive grins. “It is our duty to ensure you are satisfied.”  
Fully realizing his peril, Haku opened his mouth to protest, but found himself silenced by Uruuru’s tongue. Her soft lips pressed against his as she kissed him long and passionately. Her soft breasts rubbed gently against his chest, bringing him to arousal. As their kiss dragged on, Haku began to relax. Was it really wrong to do this? After all, they had both made it quite clear that they were serving him willingly, not forced by the Emperor. If they were so eager, wouldn’t it be an insult to the Emperor and his generosity if he didn’t let them? Unbidden, an image of Kuon flashed into his mind. What would she think if she saw him like this?  
“Think only of us!” Saraana breathed into his ear before gently biting it. She grabbed his hand and held it to her own breasts, cupping it against her.  
Still moving her tongue around in his mouth, Uruuru guided his other hand to her hips. Feeling Saraana’s soft supple breasts and Uruuru’s perfectly shaped and toned rear, Haku’s resistance finally crumbled. He began to gently message Saraana’s breast and Uruuru’s rear, and they redoubled their attack on him. Haku could feel their breath on his face and ear become slightly more frantic as he kneaded their bodies with his gentle hands.  
Feeling bolder, Haku moved his hand from Uruuru’s rear and slid it between her legs and he began to rub her soft wetness with long, slow, strokes. As his fingers found her most private place, she relinquished her kiss with a heated gasp. The moonlight fell softly across her face, highlighting her light skin until it seemed to glow as she began to quietly pant in time with his motions, her eyes closed with pleasure. Not to be neglectful, Haku turned and took in Saraana’s form and was entranced by her cherry-blossom pink nipples, which stood tantalizingly erect from her soft round breasts. Unable to help himself, he pulled her close and ran his tongue across her breast, while still messaging her other breast. It was her turn to gasp heatedly.


End file.
